


Time Undone

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Tom Riddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, M/M, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Voldemort willed his wand to harm Harry, to kill Potter; the boy who lived, so that the prophecised threat to his life would be gone forever. But try as he might, their wands weren’t cooperating. His and Harry’s wand had encased them in a golden cage and the sounds coming from the golden tendrils were similar to a phoenix’s cries.He didn't care what was happening or why. He wanted Potter gone and he wanted him gone now. He will not die no matter what.With that thought in mind, the Dark Lord broke the connection between his and Harry's wand and shot a cutting hex straight at Harry's chest.Voldemort kills Harry in the graveyard, takes control of the Wizarding World, but is still haunted by Harry’s death even after hundreds of years.





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort willed his wand to harm Harry, to kill Potter; the boy who lived, so that the prophecised threat to his life would be gone forever. But try as he might, their wands weren’t cooperating. His and Harry’s wand had encased them in a golden cage and the sounds coming from the golden tendrils were similar to a phoenix’s cries. He knew Harry had nothing to do with whatever was happening because the boy was looking just as lost and bewildered as him, looking at the golden cage with fear and shock in his eyes.

 

Voldemort knew he will never get another chance like this again, the boy was protected at Hogwarts and his relatives house’s security was still in air.

He wanted Potter gone and he wanted him gone now. He will not die no matter what.  

 

With that thought in mind, the Dark Lord broke the connection between his and Harry's wand and shot a cutting hex straight at Harry's chest.

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

Harry’s grip on his wand slackened and he looked at Voldemort with surprise and shock, the golden cage surrounding Harry and Voldemort long gone as Harry’s very life came to a halt. Harry gazed into the red eyes of the serpentine wizard, Tom Riddle with a lost look in his own. The fourteen year looked down at his bloodied chest before staggering and falling to the ground.

 

The emerald eyes that were once the same shade of the killing curse filled with tears as the boy who lived realised he was dying.

 

Voldemort felt an unfamiliar ache in his chest as he saw Harry's bloodied form, deaf to the jeers and howls of victory of his Death Eaters around him.

He felt _cold_ , colder than usual at the moment.

 

And somewhere in his non-existent heart, Tom Riddle felt something which he’d _never ever_ felt in his life. He felt… _loss_.

 

Before long Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood, eyes forever glazed and open, stuck with unshed tears.

 

Voldemort didn’t feel like celebrating, he didn’t want to do anything but be alone. He glanced at the portkey and with a wave of his wand both Harry and the boy who had come with him to the graveyard were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

In the following months, Voldemort freed his Death Eaters from Azkaban who honoured their oath and won him the wizarding world; causing as much havoc and destruction as they could.

Dumbledore with his Order of the Phoenix tried to stop the Dark Lord but in the end he was defeated, so were his allies.

 

Within two years Voldemort had complete control of the Ministry of Magic and British wizarding world. He gave the mudbloods a choice, to either leave or be slaughtered. Most of the Hogwarts students left to go back to their families and were cut off from the magical world forever.

 

All this time Voldemort could not let go off the feeling that he had done something terrible that night in the graveyard. When few times he closed his eyes to rest, all he could see was Potter’s last expression, shock and loss etched on his face.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort tried to immerse himself in his magic, to learn even more, push more boundaries of the gift he’d been given but it served no purpose. It only made him more godlike. Not a God. Never that.

 

It didn’t fill the void Harry’s death had left in his heart either.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort glanced at the blue sky outside of the window of his Slytherin Manor and wondered why even after 250 years he was still lost and haunted by Harry’s death.

Nagini came and draped herself on his shoulders and he caressed her head, his mind still mulling things it shouldn’t.

 

His death eaters, his loyal followers had died within eighty years of his reign. After the war was won, they had stopped going after muggles and had settled at their homes. No muggleborns were allowed in and the state of the wizarding world was pretty much how it was before the war with the Order of Dumbledore. Even some order members had settled in his world.

 

But the thing which concerned Voldemort was that he still didn’t feel _anything_. He felt nothing.

 

Voldemort was well aware of the fact that he’d always been cold and unfeeling; cruel. But now it was as if he was empty of even that.  He didn’t feel anything even if he tortured someone with crucio. Not to mention he had lost the will to hurt anyone; whether they be purebloods, mudbloods or muggles.

He had never cared for anyone.

 

For the first time in centuries, Tom Riddle wondered what would have been different between him and Harry if he hadn’t started the first wizarding war.

 

In last two hundred years Department of Mysteries had come a long way from what it was in nineteen nineties. It was time he, the Emperor of Wizarding World of Europe, Lord Voldemort/ Tom Marvolo Riddle went and pushed even the boundaries of Time itself.

 

Time travel, the ability to go back in time and change it. Another marvelous thing magic could do.

Time Dust in the department was the answer to everything, answer to the unfamiliar ache he still felt in his heart.

 

Voldemort didn’t care about the consequences, he had created six horcruxes, seven after he  had seized Hogwarts and acquired Godric Gryffindor’s sword. He wasn’t afraid of anything anymore. He never had been. He had conquered death, his only fear.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort found himself in his body after he had made the diadem into a horcrux. He’d created his fake snake like appearance immediately a year after because he wanted people to fear him. Horcruxes had only caused his features to become slightly gaunt and given him red eyes, the former something easily remedied by other magical arts. He had never truly lost his beautiful features. Only the colour of his eyes had changed permanently to ruby red. They remained the same since they could not be changed by any art.

After he'd re emerged as Lord Voldemort, no one could even connect him to his real self, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even when he'd won the wizarding world, no one ever saw his real self. He only shed the serpentine visage when he was alone at the Slytherin Manor, whose location was not known to anyone and was barred to everyone except Nagini.

 

Lord Voldemort, the name he'd given himself from his birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, defined him as much as the name given to him by his mother. Voldemort and Tom Riddle were same people, they were him. He'd disliked his name because it connected him to his father, his muggle heritage. With years, he realised how meaningless that thought really was.

 

His father wasn’t a monster, his mother was; even if she was Salazar's direct descendant. His father had been a victim of the most heinous crime a human being could do to another. He hadn’t cared because he had been treated like a monster and devil in that wretched orphanage even when he had only retaliated. Billy and Amy had never told the matron that they had butchered his grass snake and left the carcass on his bed.

 

Voldemort glanced at himself in the mirror and smirked viciously, his red eyes glowing with an eerie glow. He waved a hand over his ruby red eyes and they turned to their original silver grey.

 

There will be no prophecy this time.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort worked day and night and made the Philosopher’s Stone.

This remarkable deed got him the praise of famed alchemist, Nicholas Flamel and many others, not to mention Order of Merlin First class. Everyone believed it was because of Elixir of Life he will be youthful and immortal forever. No one knew of his horcruxes and no one ever will know that he was frozen at the age of twenty eight because of Darkest of Dark arts.

 

He started working in Ministry of Magic’s Auror department and had a good time dealing with stupid, small fry, that he and others were tasked to take out.

 

* * *

 

With years the biggest surprise came in the form of Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts wanted Tom Riddle to teach Defense against dark arts now.

 

Voldemort didn’t know what was the reason behind the man’s request, the same man who had condemned him from the get go because of his affiliation with snakes, who’d always judged him for every little thing, who refused him twice the very position he was now being asked to take.

 

He knew Dumbledore and Dippet had been good friends, and he knew Dumbledore must have said something to his unbiased headmaster. That was the only reason Dippet had refused to give him the job he actually liked.

 

He refused Dumbledore’s offer.

 

He did, however, remove the curse he had placed on the post and made it so that the teacher wouldn’t be gone only after a year.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort looked at the setting sun in front of him as he stood still in suspended air, one of the many things he could do with his incredible magic, fly and stay in air for as long as he wanted. He will not go back to Hogwarts no matter how much he loves the school. That part of his life was over.

 

Life was good, Voldemort surmised as he drank his drink and looked at the vast orchard of flowers from his window of the manor. He didn’t have to do much, just go to his job and come back.

 

He’d gone and taken control of Slytherin vaults which the goblins had been too happy to give to him. He now had Slytherin manor, Peverell manor and a lot of gold. That was a surprise, to know that he was related to another pureblood family.

This life of his was almost...peaceful.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort quirked a brow at the new letter in front of him.

Dumbledore apologies in recent letters, his confessions that he’d been wrong and downright cruel  to _him_ , for no reason didn’t make him feel a thing. He just didn’t care. Not anymore. What was even the point of these letters? He didn’t know neither did he care.

 

He sent in the same answer he’d always sent. He didn’t want anything to do with Hogwarts anymore. He was done.

 

Voldemort knew he hadn’t been innocent either, he had killed people without remorse, but Dumbledore wasn’t a saint. He had no right to judge a child. He never ever gave him a chance or treated him kindly. He really had wanted to teach children every facet of magic, light and dark. He didn’t have a nefarious reason to be at Hogwarts.  All dark arts weren’t evil no matter what some idiots liked to think. The truth was they were too scared and weak to perform the spells.

 

Voldemort gave a mocking look to a group of people who flinched and bowed quickly before Disapparating. His former allies, the first Death Eaters, Knights of Walpurgis had noticed his change in attitude but were too scared to question him about anything. They continued on with their lives, unwilling to incur his wrath by saying anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore didn’t hire  Sybill Trelawney.

 

Trelawney didn’t make any prophecy, false or true.

 

Harry Potter was born again to James and Lily Potter.

 

 

Voldemort noticed that this time James and Lily Potter had Harry much later than the first time. He was sure both James and Lily were in their late thirties unlike the last time where the idiots had to go and have a kid while being involved in the war. Hormonal desperation at it’s worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Temporary Character Death. 
> 
> I've never written a story this serious, but it's an interesting idea to explore, Voldemort/Tom goes back in time and changes it. And of course ends up with Harry.
> 
> I hope the chapter was interesting and thank you for reading !


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle smiled softly when James Potter introduced Harry to his Head of department one morning.  The little five year old smiled shyly at Tom while hiding behind his parents’ leg.

 

“Hello, Mr. Riddle.” Harry said softly to the beautiful man in front of him. Tom Riddle looked amused but gave the messy haired, green eyed kid a friendly smile which made him look like an angel.

 

Harry smiled back brightly at the elegant young man in front of him. It was no wonder everyone revered Tom Riddle so much. The man was so friendly. And, the man’s magic, it was amazing. Harry could sit with him for hours and just bask in his beautiful magic which felt so warm and pleasant, good to him. It was very similar to how he felt when his mommy and daddy tucked him in his bed at night.

 

“Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you.” Harry’s eyes widened a little, even Tom Riddle’s voice was like music to his ears.

 

James grinned fondly at his son and Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, his head of department wasn’t friendly by any means to any kids or other adults. He wasn’t rude to anyone per se. It was just- people realised soon he wanted to be alone and let him be. It was nice Tom was indulging little Harry, though.

 

James put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and looked at him with a brow raised. Harry immediately nodded and went and sat at his desk chair. James saw Tom’s amused smile from corner of his eyes and couldn’t help but grin too.

 

“Good boy. Now, you just sit tight while I go and finish some paperwork. If I am late, Sirius will come and pick you up, okay? ” James looked at his son expectantly who nodded back, a bright smile coming onto his face at the mention of his godfather. If Sirius was going to be at home later, that meant Remus will be there too, which meant party for Harry. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Tom asked Harry what he liked to do while he summoned some fresh juice and sandwiches for the kid. Harry immediately brightened and told Tom how he enjoyed flying with his dad. How he didn’t like broomsticks or Quidditch much but liked flying, being in air.

 

Voldemort wondered for a moment if he should tell the kid he could teach him that, but thought better of it.  

 

Then Harry talked about his fascination with dragons, basilisks, occamies, phoenixes, griffins and thestrals. How he loved them above all, and his best friend Neville. How much Neville and he had enjoyed Disneyland and loved the rides in the water parks. Seeing movies with their parents, eating popcorns and laughing when people did funny things on screen.

 

Harry also told Tom that his mom and dad had promised to get him a pet snake and owl when he was old enough to take care of them.

 

Voldemort continued to watch Harry talk; nodding and smiling where appropriate. For first time in centuries, he didn’t feel as if everything was meaningless in the world.

 

* * *

 

“Say goodbye to Tom, Harry,” Sirius said to his godson. He’d come to take Harry back home since James couldn’t leave till evening. Lily was still at her apothecary with Snape and his lover was at Gringotts. Remus had gotten the job despite being a werewolf which was a blessing in disguise for him and his boyfriend.

 

Harry waved at the beautiful man who continued to smile fondly at him.

 

“Goodbye, Tom.” Harry said happily. He’d been very surprised when the man had asked him to address him by his name.

 

Harry had shaken his head violently at first, thinking it might be a prank. He knew people could appear very sincere even when they were pranking others like his dad and Sirius. But Tom had just given him a fond look and asked him to call him Tom whenever they meet again. For some reason, this made Harry really happy.

Harry knew only Mr. Riddle’s coworkers in Auror departments called him by his real name. Now, he had another friend along with Neville.  

 

“Take care, Harry.” Tom muttered softly and Harry’s eyes brightened after hearing Tom’s words. “I will.”

 

Tom smiled in amusement and went back to his work. Harry was a nice kid. He wondered for a moment what would have happened if his parents weren’t so messed up. Would he have had a decent childhood too without being ridiculed and isolated from others just because he was different? He grinned wryly at his useless thoughts and summoned next set of files from his pile.

 

* * *

 

“Harry, what are you doing here? Do you need me to call James?” Tom was startled to see the fifteen year old standing awkwardly around the Auror office.

 

Harry blushed and looked away, unable to meet the eyes of the man he had come to like. He didn’t know how it happened, but he did know it had happened gradually. He had always liked staying with Tom when his mom and dad had to leave him at the Auror office for some emergency. It usually happened when Sirius, Remus and Severus were involved in something as well.

 

When he’d turned fourteen, he had started feeling funny around Tom. He wanted to be near him, rest his head on the tall man’s shoulder, and card his hands through the dark hair of the immortal and forever young wizard. He felt warm and tingly when he looked in those beautiful silver grey eyes. Heat pooled in his stomach when Tom smiled at him and his heart clenched whenever he had to leave the beautiful man’s company.

 

He liked Tom Riddle.

 

“Harry ? What’s the matter ?” Tom’s rich baritone snapped Harry out of his reverie. He flushed in embarrassment as he noticed the amused look on the devastatingly handsome man’s face.

 

“Uh. Sorry. Its nothing.” Harry muttered waving his hand in the air, “I came just like that.”

 

Tom blinked then nodded slowly and opened the door with his hand. “Well, come inside. There is no one in right now since the training is still going on.”

 

Harry nodded and stepped inside the lavish office after Head Auror Riddle.

 

The two talked about Harry’s studies and friends ( Neville, his fellow Ravenclaws, Luna, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Roger Davies and his Hufflepuff mates, Susan bones and Cedric Diggory ) and Harry asked Tom about some of the cases his father had discussed at home. The two were so engrossed in their talks and each other that they even didn't  realise they'd been sitting there for past two hours.

 

Harry looked at his watch and grimaced. He was a coward wasn’t he ? He had come to ask Tom out on a date, fully aware there was a chance the wizard wasn’t interested in plebeian things like dating and such.

 

It was a common fact known throughout the British Wizarding community that Tom Riddle didn’t like anyone nor had the inclination to be involved in any kind of relationship. The man always turned up alone wherever he went and some had sworn they had seen Tom Riddle sneering at couples, but those were just rumours.

 

Harry just wanted to ask Tom out. It’s not like he would pester Tom for anything if the man refused him or God forbid become a stalker. He liked Tom, that was it.  He just felt so-happy when they were together. 

 

Harry glanced at the man in front of him who was now looking out of the charmed windows of the office. He decided to just go for it. If Tom said no, well, that was fine. It’ll hurt, but he’ll be alright.

 

“Um, Tom,” Harry said softly and immediately had the attention of the man. Harry willed himself to not blush and continue. “Do you,” Harry felt his heart beat faster as he took in Tom’s curious gaze.

Tom really was very handsome with his midnight black hair which ended in dark curls, his sharp aristocratic nose, his strong jaw which had a day or two’s growth of stubble on it, his sharp cheekbones which Harry wanted to feel so badly that it hurt.

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

Tom stiffened and something must have shown on his face as Harry’s whole countenance fell apart at his expression. Tom tried to think of something, _anything,_ to wipe that sad look from that beautiful face but he couldn’t. His mind was blank. All he knew was that Harry looked minutes away from crying.

 

_Date? Date?_

 

_He_ , who had killed Harry in cold blood, whose sad and lost expression at the moment was again reminding him of that accursed day more than two hundred years ago when he had thrown that cutting hex straight at Harry’s heart.

 

Harry felt his heart breaking and he didn’t know why he wanted to cry so badly. It was as if his very soul was crying with him too. His very soul wanted to be with Tom but was being denied the chance yet again.

 

Harry felt faint and he got up slowly to go back to his home. He knew he liked Tom, but it seems he was mistaken. He didn’t just like the man in front of him, he loved Tom. He loved Tom Riddle so much that he wanted to pull his hair out in frustration and bawl his eyes out.

 

It hurt.

 

This wasn’t anything like when his grandparents had passed away. It hurt too much.

 

Harry had never felt such pain before and he didn’t know what to do but curl up in a ball on his bed and stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy !


	3. Chapter 3

 

As soon as Harry got up, he felt his knees go weak as he again remembered the way Tom’s eyes had widened in fear. The shock of seeing actual _fear_ in Tom Riddle’s eyes at his words made him feel ill. It was as if he was the unluckiest person in the world. What had gone so wrong that Tom was afraid of feeling? Were his feelings that much of a burden?

 

Harry felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and next second he was flush against Tom’s chest. Harry stifled a sob but he must have been unsuccessful since Tom’s strong hands tightened on his waist.

 

“Shh, Harry. It’s alright.” Tom closed his eyes to squash down the guilt and pain he was feeling in his heart. He wanted to lash out so badly but couldn’t because of Harry in his arms. “It’s alright. It’s not what you think,” he whispered softly. “Please. Don’t make that face.” He leaned down and whispered the next words in Harry’s messy locks. “Don’t cry. Please don’t.” _I can’t see you crying._

 

Harry closed his eyes to stop tears from falling from his eyes but it was a futile effort. Tears slid down his cheeks and into Tom’s robes. Harry clenched his hands in the smooth material of the robes worn by his- love.

 

He didn’t know how he should face Tom now.

 

“Harry.” Tom spoke softly to the boy in his arms. He needed Harry to be well again. He can’t deal with Harry’s lost look and tear streaked face.

 

Harry’s breath hitched and he knew he would have to let go soon. With great reluctance, he leaned back as much as the cage of Tom’ arms allowed him too and looked up into the taller male’s eyes.

 

Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine when for a moment Tom’s eyes turned blood red before going back to their silver colour.

 

Tom knew Harry had caught a glimpse of his real eyes but in that moment it didn’t matter. His whole body felt more alive than it had in last two centuries. It was as if his very soul was rejoicing in the fact that Harry loved him.

 

Was this the answer to every question?  That he cared for Harry just like Harry did for him. That they are always meant to be with each other. That he had messed up when he had killed Harry in that graveyard.

 

“Harry.” Voldemort said softly.

 

Harry averted his eyes and fresh batch of tears slid down his cheeks. “Harry, stop crying. I-” Voldemort gritted his teeth in frustration. He didn’t want to admit that Harry felt good in his arms. He felt really really good. Almost as if -he belonged there.

 

“I am not rejecting you.” Tom finished in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

 

Harry felt hope bubble up inside him as he heard those words. He slowly turned back to look at Tom and relaxed a little as he saw the self-deprecating smile on the man’s handsome face.

 

“Tom-” Harry began but stopped as he saw the misery etched on Tom’s face. “You are only fifteen Harry.”

 

Harry felt relieved to hear that, his tensed muscles uncoiled completely and he sighed in relief. If it just about his age, he can wait till he is seventeen. He didn’t care about going out or dating. He didn’t even like anyone. He wasn’t one of those people who kissed and made out with others for experience or some shit. Or who tried to move on by dating multiple people.

 

That wasn’t him. If his age was an issue, he is willing to wait. His mom and dad knew he liked Tom and they were fine with it. Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Severus knew as well and were alright with it. He can wait if that’s the issue.

 

But then, why was his heart and brain telling him that there was a deeper meaning behind the utter terror and fear that he had seen in Tom’s eyes a few minutes ago.

 

“I am willing to wait for two years if that’s the case.” Harry said softly while looking in Tom’s eyes. His heart clenched as he saw how Tom’s eyes widened in shock at his words. There was still pain in them and he knew for sure then that Tom was lying. Age was just an excuse. Vampires who were centuries old went out with eighteen and nineteen years old a lot. No, something else was the matter.

 

Voldemort tried to think of another reason to deter Harry from pursuing him but couldn’t come up with anything else. He knew he liked Harry and this time he will really die from inside when Harry will reject him after he learns the truth. At least he’ll be content for next two years.

 

“Alright, Harry.” Tom grinned at Harry whose face lit up in joy at his words. He couldn’t bring himself to vanquish that light again in Harry. He was willing to spend the rest of his existence in misery but he won’t hurt Harry again.

 

“No touching till you are seventeen, that’s my condition.” Harry nodded quickly. “We can meet whenever you wish.”

 

Tom let go off his hold on Harry’s waist and clenched his hand into fist when Harry flinched as he put some distance between them. He smiled wistfully which made only made Harry more sad.

 

“Don’t make that face, Harry.” Harry looked at Tom with vulnerability shining in his jade eyes. Tom just smiled self-deprecatingly, “you’ll have to show me the ropes Harry. I don’t like dating or feelings in general. I have never dated Harry, I never felt inclined too."

 

Harry wiped his cheeks and gave Tom a brilliant smile. Maybe everything wasn’t lost. He had hope now and he will do his best to make Tom fall for him. He tried _really_ _really_ hard not to think about the fact that Tom had never ever been with anyone. Tom was his, just he was Tom's. “That’s alright. I haven’t dated either.” Harry grinned brightly and Tom gave him a curious look. “Isn’t it better that way? To discover things together and be happy with each other.”

 

Tom gave up then. He’d always been selfish and if these two years provided him with some semblance of happiness, then he’ll take it. “Yes. Yes it is.”

 

“Great. Then let’s meet this weekend at Florean’s place. I really love his ice creams.”

 

Tom nodded and Harry waved at him before walking towards the door and leaving the Auror office.

 

* * *

 

 

James laid a kiss on Harry's head when Harry told him and Lily he had asked Tom Riddle out. Lily hugged Harry, elated at the fact that her darling boy had found the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Both the parents wished Harry well and prayed that their son and Riddle would be content with each other.

 

Sirius and Remus ruffled Harry’s head much to the teen’s indignation while Severus sarcastically commented Harry better prepare himself for glares and howlers once it comes out he is going out with Tom Riddle. James and Lily grimaced after hearing that, well aware of some people’s cult like attitude towards Auror Riddle. It was funny, since Tom Riddle loathed the mere presence of others.

 

Regulus sighed as he heard Snape. There really was no reason for people to be so creepy and weird, but some people were, and that’s the truth.

 

“I’ll mess up anyone who tries that Severus,” Sirius said while pulling Harry in for a hug and dropping a kiss on his head. “They’ll regret the day they were born if they mess with my godson.”

 

Regulus, Severus and Lily smirked as they heard that while James went and hugged his best friend. Remus, who was looking at his two friends with a fond grin on his face, turned to Harry and beckoned him to come closer. Harry looked at Remus curiously before walking to him.

 

“Are you scared, Harry?” Remus asked his honorary godson.

 

Harry shook his head. “No. Not in the slightest.”

 

Lily and Severus smiled proudly as they heard Harry.  Harry may be a Ravenclaw and gentle in nature but he was a brave boy. “Good. Because Sirius wouldn’t need to do anything." Harry blinked. "Your boyfriend will literally off someone if they even looked at you in a funny way,” Remus said with an amused grin on his face.

 

Harry flushed in embarrassment as the six adults started laughing. All of them knew what Remus had said was true.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily sat down beside Harry and smiled at her son when he turned to face her. She couldn’t exactly pin point what was wrong with Harry, but something was bothering her child. Before she could ask her darling son what was wrong, James came and sat down on Harry’s other side.

 

“Why the long face, Bambi? What’s wrong?” James asked without any hesitation. Lily sighed. There went her chance to gently ask Harry what was the matter.

 

Harry looked at his father then at his mother. He knew they could help him, he knew that. But he was still a little hesitant to tell them what was really eating him up from the inside.

 

In the end, both James and Lily smiled encouragingly at Harry and the fifteen year old told his parents what had him so worried.

 

“I- I-” Harry looked at his mother and before he knew, her arm was around his shoulders to draw him closer to her. “Harry? Love, what’s the matter?”

Harry lowered his head as he saw the blatant concern shining in his mother’s eyes.

 

“Did Tom-” Harry took a deep breath and decided to just speak his mind. “Did he agree to go out with me because I was actually in danger of fainting, so as to appease me? Or was it because he likes me too?”

 

For a few minutes the adults didn’t say a word. James and Lily shared a look before James nodded and got up from his place. He sat down on one knee in front of Harry and clasped Harry’s cold, sweaty hands in his. Harry hesitantly met his father’s gaze, vulnerability clear in the emerald eyes.

 

James eyes softened as he realized why his son was so worried.

 

“Harry, listen to me carefully,” he glanced at his wife who nodded at him to continue. “Tom Riddle doesn’t care for people in general. He doesn’t give two shits about other’s opinion neither does he indulges them.” Harry nodded and James continued. “I have worked with him for years, Harry. He agreed to go out with you because he cares.” James saw Harry gulp and smiled softly. “He would have let you down gently if he didn’t have any regard or affection for you in his heart.”

 

James smirked then and Harry blinked. “Those rumors are not rumors, Harrykins. Remus and I did see him sneering at some couples who were being very indecent in public. He agreed to date you because he cares.” James grabbed Lily’s hand and laid it on his and Harry’s. “Trust us. He does care for you.”

 

Harry felt warmth blossom inside his heart at his father’s words. He wasn’t being completely honest with them but in his heart even he knew Tom would not have said yes to him if he didn’t care.

 

Lily pulled Harry to her then and dropped a kiss on his head. “I am sure you and Tom Riddle will be very happy together, Harry.”

 

Harry felt calm wash over him at his mother’s words. He closed his eyes and remained in his mother’s embrace for a while.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Harry. How could you think that?” Sirius shook his head at his godson who just smiled sheepishly at him, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Sirius couldn’t understand how Harry could be so sweet or oblivious. Harry really was adorable.

 

“James and I have worked with him for years, pup.” He arched a brow at his godson who averted his eyes. “You do know he thinks most people are beneath him, right? He has the looks, magic, intelligence, and skills to back his ego. And you should really see how he humiliates the ones who don’t know when to give up.” Sirius grinned wryly as he continued. The only ones who weren’t subjected to head Auror’s cold glares and condescending remarks were the people who worked in Auror department. “He has the uncanny ability to make people feel inferior just by glancing at them, if he dislikes them.” Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair and his eyes crinkled in amusement as he saw the flush on Harry’s cheeks. “He would have never said yes if he didn’t like you, Harry.” Sirius finished softly.

 

Harry buried his face in his hands in embarrassment at Sirius words. Lily giggled and leaned into Remus whose amber eyes were glinting in amusement at seeing his partner trying to reassure his honorary godson.

 

Lily and James had told Sirius and Remus why Harry had looked melancholic even after confessing to Riddle. The two had come to Potter’s house the very next day to reassure Harry of Tom Riddle's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in next chapter we'll have more Tom/Harry moments and Harry interacting with his friends. 
> 
> I hope the chapter was interesting and thank you for reading !


	4. Chapter 4

 

Harry’s friends were thrilled to know that Tom Riddle had agreed to go out with their friend. All of them wished Harry well and hoped their friend and head Auror Riddle would be happy forever.

 

_Harry went to his common room with a bounce in his steps. Tom had agreed to go out with him and he couldn’t be happier. His friends had asked him over the holidays what Tom’s reply had been but he’d only given them vague answers much to their annoyance._

 

_“Are you ready to go inside, Harry?” the musical voice coming from the eagle shaped door knocker asked him._

_“Absolutely.”_

 

_The voice chuckled as it usually did with all her ravens. “Alright, then. Tell me. What’s the one thing which is most precious to a person? Mind or Life?”_

 

_Harry smiled softly to himself as he answered. “Of course, life. A person’s great deeds stay behind them even if they are no longer alive. That’s true. But a person can only accomplish that if they live long enough to do those deeds. That’s why life is the most precious thing.”_

 

_The melodic voice let out a soft bell like laugh at the answer. “Oh, Harry. You always give me such thoughtful but soul touching answers. I’ve got another one for you today, though. Are you okay with that?”_

 

_Harry blinked but nodded nonetheless. “Alright.”_

 

_“They are reptilian and avian and are treasured beyond anything for their shells.”_

 

_Harry beamed as he realised who the voice was referring to. He loved them so much. There was no way he wouldn’t recognize them. “Occamies.”_

 

_“You are such a darling, Harry. Go on in. Your friends are waiting for you, dear.”_

 

_Harry entered his common room and went straight for the chairs where Neville, Anthony, Terry, Luna, Cedric, Roger and Susan were already sitting. Harry hugged all of them before sitting down between Luna and Roger. He’d avoided their questions at the feast because he didn’t want to discuss his private life there. Now, that he was among his friends he could speak his mind without any one eavesdropping in on their conversation them. He still cast a muffiliato around them to be safe, then turned to his friends who were looking at him excitedly._

 

_“So, Harry, what did he say? Come on man, we are dying to know what happened between the two of you,” Terry asked while rubbing his hands together._

 

_Harry glanced at all of them before grinning widely. “He said yes.”_

 

_Harry thought it was a good thing he had casted a silencing charm around them. Otherwise, the whole dorm would have woken up because of what happened next. Susan, Neville and Anthony let out a triumphant yes, Luna and Roger hugged him since they were closest to him. Cedric and Terry pinched his cheeks much to his embarrassment._

_After all of Harry’s friends had hugged him and personally congratulated him, did they all sit down again._

 

_“I have to say this, Harry, I am quite sad,” Terry groaned. Harry blinked at his friend, not understanding what he was getting at. “You went and chose a guy none of us can vet.” Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief. “How are we supposed to threaten him to take good care of you? You went and chose Riddle, bloody head Auror. Holder of Order of Merlin First Class.” Terry threw up his hands in the air. “No one can threaten him. The Slytherin is the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw. Even better than us Ravenclaws. ”_

 

_Harry blushed at the compliment and resisted the mad urge to hide his face in his hands. Tom really was amazing._

 

_“I agree, we can’t. We just have to trust Harry and have faith in him,” Cedric said and turned to Harry. His eyes softened as he looked at Harry. Harry was practically glowing with happiness. That more than anything else assured them all Harry really was happy to date Tom Riddle. “I am happy for you, Harry.”_

 

_“Thank you, Cedric.” Harry  back replied with a breathtaking smile._

 

_“I can only imagine how good you and Tom Riddle will look with each other,” Susan said dreamily. “You’d be the envy of everyone, Harry. I can’t wait to see all those people who threw themselves shamelessly at Auror Riddle to burn with jealousy.” She scowled suddenly. “I hope they all do burn. Assholes. There is a limit to everything.”_

 

_She had seen that nauseating image with her own eyes, the way some people had thrown themselves at Auror Riddle at one of the Ministry’s parties._

 

_Even when it was clear as daylight the man wanted to be alone._

 

_Her aunt’s friend, Alastor Moody, who was also an auror and Hestia Jones, head of security, had then escorted the imbeciles out of the ball much to everyone’s relief. Susan was pretty sure if looks could kill those ten people would have died on spot by the way Tom Riddle had been glaring at them. She wondered why people didn’t have any self respect these days. The man wanted nothing to do with them, why couldn’t they leave him alone._

 

_They deserved to be humiliated._

 

_Harry spluttered much to the amusement of his friends. He muttered something under his breath which Neville caught onto._

_“What was that, Harry?”_

 

_Harry turned to his best friend since childhood and lowered his eyes. He didn’t know how he should tell them this say this to them._

 

_“Well,” Harry raised his head and looked at all of them. “He said there will be no touching until I am an adult. Only hand holding.”_

 

_Everyone’s eyes widened as they heard Harry. Roger and Cedric shared a glance and knew without a doubt Tom Riddle will treasure Harry. They were same after all. Though, they would have to make a move soon. Not to mention triads were still not that acceptable. They didn’t even know if she liked them as much they liked her._

 

_Anthony and Terry were thinking the same, minus the angst about the girl. They two boys were very happy with each other. Auror Riddle really must respect Harry to have put down that rule._

 

_Neville smiled proudly, as his girlfriend, Susan leaned into him. Both knew only a good man would say that. Harry had chosen a wonderful person as his boyfriend._

 

_“That’s because he cares, Harry,” Luna said softly from beside Harry. Harry turned to the dreamy blonde beside him and let a small smile grace his features. “Yeah. Yeah, he does.”_

 

_“And, that’s how you know he will always treasure you, Harry.” Luna gently took Harry’s hand in hers and smiled softly at him. “You’ll both be happy with each other. I can assure you of that.”_

 

_Harry felt his heart clench at Luna’s words. How could he even tell them what he’d seen in Tom Riddle’s eyes when he had first asked him out. Luna noticed something in his expression and tightened her hold on his hand. She leaned in and softly whispered in her ear and muttered later. Harry felt a wave of calm wash over him at those words. Luna and Neville really did understand him the most._

 

_Harry wondered idly, as the others again started talking about Tom, how Cedric and Roger would feel about being vetted by him and the others. Roger had been very disappointed like Terry and Anthony at not being able to talk to Tom. He knew they both liked Luna but were hesitant to say anything to her lest Luna starts getting bullied even more. Not to mention Luna was only fourteen years old._

 

_Cedric and Roger were practically worshipped by the whole school because of their handsome looks, Quidditch skills, high scores in exams and general polite and courteous attitude. Harry knew that’s why they were hesitant to say anything to his friend. Who knew what the bitchy girls in the school would do to Luna if they figured out she was the object of their affection. Yes, Harry had seen it was mostly girls who bullied Luna._

 

_Harry had gotten fed up one day and had reported all the culprits to Flitwick._

 

_It’d been very satisfying to see those fifteen, ten girls and five boys, cleaning the broom cupboards and toilets for hurting his friend. Flitwick had not been amused when he’d learned this had been going on for years._

 

_After congratulating Harry again, Cedric and Susan went back to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Harry and others had noticed how Cedric had bid goodbye to Luna._

 

_Roger ruffled Harry’s hair before softly saying goodbye to Luna and going to seventh year boy’s dormitory. Anthony, Terry, Harry and Neville exchanged a glance at that but quietly kept their thoughts to themselves._

 

_After taking turns to kissing and pinching Harry’s cheek, Anthony and Terry went back too, leaving the two Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor alone._

 

_“Are you sure Tom won’t get angry when he realizes how affectionate we are with you, Harry?” Neville asked while scratching his cheek. “I may be a Gryffindor but I have no intention of angering Tom Riddle.”_

 

_Harry groaned as Luna laughed softly beside him. “They are just cheek and forehead kisses, Nev. My parents and family do that all the time.” Harry smiled softly to himself. “I love you all like my family. He’ll never be angry because of that.”_

 

_“But there is something bothering you,” Luna said in her bell like voice. “What happened?”_

 

_Harry sighed but relayed the fear he had seen in Tom Riddle’s eyes. He didn’t tell them about his eyes changing colour or how he’d looked as if Harry loving him was one of the saddest things ever. He only told them what he’d shared with his parents, Sirius and Remus._

 

_“Oh, Harry,” Neville put his arms around Harry and pulled him to his side. “He is an immortal, frozen at the age of twenty eight years. Of course he’ll be hesitant. It’s alright.”_

 

_Harry felt the unease in his heart lessen slightly at his best friend’s words. He knew the reason was something entirely different but he still tried to tell himself maybe he was thinking too much._

 

_“Whatever it may be, Harry,” Luna suddenly said, making Harry and Neville turn in her direction. “You can be sure of one thing. He loves you.” She paused for a minute before giving Harry a soft smile. “He cares for you a lot. I can tell you that much. You matter to him, Harry. Otherwise he would have never agreed to even go out with you.”_

 

_Harry felt his fears and worries vanish as Luna’s words registered in his mind. The thoughts which had been plaguing his mind since he’d asked Tom out fled from his conscious. It was like he’d been waiting for someone to tell him these exact words. His parents and godfather and uncle had reassured him but somehow hearing them from Luna made him feel maybe all his worries were for naught._

 

_“Thank you.” Harry said softly and didn’t realise as a tear slipped down his cheek. He touched his wet cheek in wonder before he was enveloped in Neville and Luna’s arms._

_Harry was glad they were his friends._

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Tom went out on dates to different countries when Harry was on holidays. The two usually went to France and Germany but had also gone to Italy, India, Austria, New Zealand, Canada, Croatia, Bulgaria, Scotland, Sweden, California and Ireland. They usually stayed for two days at a place before returning back to England.

Harry, who didn’t like apparating much or travelling by portkey, sometimes convinced Tom to travel by planes. Tom was reluctant but conceded when Harry looked at him with doe eyes. Harry also convinced Tom to go out with him to movies, waterparks, shopping, amusement parks and Quidditch matches. Almost every time, Harry ended up laughing when Tom looked uncomfortable in muggle clothes and muggle areas.

 

 

_“You look ravishing, darling,” Harry whispered in Tom’s ears. Tom was looking so handsome in the clothes he’d picked out for him._

_Tom quirked a brow at his boyfriend and gave him once an over. Harry looked good enough to fuck into the mattress. “Now, I wonder how true that is.” He leaned in and whispered in Harry’s ears. He took great pleasure in seeing Harry's breath hitch at his closeness. “I would take you right now if it wasn’t for our rule.”_

_Harry blushed and Tom chuckled. He snaked his arm around Harry's waist to pull him closer and strolled inside the movie theatre._

 

 

Harry also learned after a few dates that Tom was a very jealous and possessive lover. Tom had not been amused in the slightest when he’d idly commented the model of Giorgio Armani’s new perfume collection was very handsome.

 

_“Wow, he is very hot.” Harry remarked as he picked up the bottle of the perfume._

_“Really? Then maybe you should date him instead,” Tom coldly replied. He warily glanced at the model and begrudgingly admitted that he was very handsome, nothing on him, though, but very good looking._

 

_Fine. The man was very handsome._

 

_And he hadn’t killed Harry._

 

_As soon as Voldemort thought that, his heart again clenched in pain. Yeah, right. Maybe Harry would be better off with him or another guy._

 

_“Huh? Date?” Harry asked in a small voice. “I don’t want to date him. I don’t even know him.” Harry lowered his head as he softly whispered the next words. “I love you.”_

 

_Even if Voldemort knew Harry will leave him after learning what he’d done to him, a pleasant tingle ran down his spine as he heard those words from Harry’s lovely mouth._

_Harry loved him, Harry only loved him. He gently pulled Harry to his side and grasped his hand in his and did not let go. He did not loosen his hold on Harry’s hand until they were back at their hotel room._

 

_Harry closed his eyes in contentment and leaned more into Tom as he felt Tom’s long, beautiful fingers drawing soothing circles on the back of his hand. This was what he wanted for life, for Tom to be with him._

 

_Harry smiled softly as he saw the waves crashing onto the shore in front of him. They’ll go the beach tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to bask in Tom’s presence._

 

 

 

 

_“Please Tom,” Harry gave Tom his best puppy eyes as he held the clothes in front of him. “For me?”_

 

_Tom looked warily at the dress pants and button down designer shirt Harry was holding. According to Harry they would look wonderful on him.  He didn’t think so. Well, yes, they would look very good on him. It was him they were talking about, he knew he was very handsome._

_But still. They were made by muggles._

 

_He did not have any inclination or desire to buy them._

 

_Tom again glanced at Harry and internally grimaced. Harry was again looking at him with those doe eyes and his bottom lip was quivering as well._

 

_Voldemort relented._

 

_“Give them here.” He knew Harry was doing this on purpose. The brat was very smart. As soon as he grabbed the clothes, Harry beamed at him, looking proud and happy again._

_“You’ll look gorgeous in them,” Harry called out loudly as Tom disappeared inside the changing room. Harry caught the eye of the two employers who gave him a thumbs up. They knew how stubborn Harry’s boyfriend was._

 

_Voldemort did end up buying the clothes._

 

* * *

 

In the two years they had dated, Harry had come very close to kissing Tom, twice. Both the instances had happened on the same day and as expected, Tom had stopped Harry both the times. Harry had noticed how pained Tom had looked when he had turned away from him.

 

And after what had happened on the Quidditch pitch- Harry had tried to rein in on his feelings.

 

He never wanted to see that pained look in Tom's beautiful eyes ever again.  He never wanted Tom to look that sad.

 

 

_“Uh-Tom.”_

 

_Tom turned to his boyfriend who was looking a little uncomfortable for some reason. Tom arched a brow at his lover, boyfriend. Why would Harry be restless? He knew Harry liked Quidditch even if he wasn’t mad about it like the rest of the spectators sitting around them._

 

_“Yes, love–” Harry blushed and Tom’s worries eased a little bit. Maybe it wasn’t something that bad. “What is it Harry?”_

 

_Harry glanced at the pitch and the players flying in the air before turning back to his beautiful boyfriend. “You are enjoying this right? You don’t hate it or anything? Do you?”_

 

_Tom blinked. Hate? Why would he hate Quidditch? What made people think he disliked the sport? Where did these assumptions about his likes and dislikes came from? Nobody even knew him except for Harry._

 

_Just because he was genius didn’t mean he kept his head buried in the books. He never had to bury his head in books. He was naturally gifted unlike some people. _

 

_He wasn’t mad about the sport it but he liked it a lot. He liked it so much that he had even invented the spell to stay in air without the use of broomsticks._

 

_A human who could fly without the use of a broomstick._

 

_Why would he dislike it. “Why would you think that, love?”_

 

 

_Harry shrugged and lowered his head. “I don’t know. It was just a thought.”_

 

_Tom let out a chuckle. “Harry, have I ever told you that I played Quidditch when I was at Hogwarts myself?”_

 

_Harry immediately raised his head to look at his boyfriend. “What?” This was news to him. Tom played Quidditch? He hadn’t known that._

 

_He himself had only played in his fourth and fifth year. He’d always liked the feeling of being in air, feeling the wind on his face, surrounded by clouds all around. It was amazing. But he wasn’t that much into the game itself. Quidditch was brilliant, but he wasn’t mad about it, even if he was a great seeker._

 

_He wasn’t being narcissistic, he was that good._

 

_Tom completely turned to Harry, game forgotten and grinned fondly at his love. “Yes. I was a Beater.”_

 

_Harry’s eyes widened in delight. “Beater? Wow!”_

 

_Tom let an amused smile grace his features as he recalled playing the position in his fourth, fifth and seventh year. It had been nice to play with Nott at his side. There was something - exhilarating about beating the opposition and keeping them down with perfectly aimed bludgers._

 

_Merlin, he had always been violent hadn’t he?_

 

_Slytherin house had only won the Quidditch cup during his seven years at the school when he had been on the team. That had shown everyone in the house and the school who was really responsible for getting the House of Snakes the Quidditch cup. He was also responsible for the House Cup coming to Slytherin for seven consecutive years.  
_

 

_No wonder Flint and Selwyn had begged him to be on the team in his sixth year too. He’d been too occupied, though, at the time with certain things – Chamber, Warren Myrtle, his father’s murder to even think about Quidditch._

 

_“It had felt really good, you know,” Tom said, a feeling of nostalgia overcoming him as he remembered Anndrais Nott and him beating the opposition and literally handing their seeker and chasers the victory. They cleared out the whole bloody field for them. What more could they do?_

 

_And the best part was, he and Nott played by the rules, Professor Sparrow never had any reason to reprimand them. The other houses never had any problems with him or Nott either. “That feeling of staying in the air, a human, airborne, because of magic overflowing through our veins. To fly through the sky, it was what gave me the idea to–”_

 

_Tom stopped talking as he realized Harry was looking at his mouth with something akin to longing. Their eyes met and Voldemort thought he should be commended for not ravishing Harry in the public. Harry’s pupils were dilated and his cheeks had that rosy tint to them which never failed to make his whole body thrum in pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips to Harry’s, to taste that sinful mouth and make Harry moan his name out loud._

 

_With immense difficulty, Voldemort turned back to the match and the spell was broken. He noticed Harry shaking his head from the corner of his eye and sighed inwardly. How did they get into these situations?_

 

_“You sounded so happy when you were talking about your experience,” Harry muttered softly. Tom, though, could hear every word from the lovely creature beside him. “I couldn’t help but want to be close to you. Uh-sorry.”_

 

_Voldemort wanted to bang his head with a wall. Sorry? Why was Harry sorry? Harry hadn’t done anything. Or maybe he had done everything._

 

 

_He turned back to Harry and slowly, carefully took  Harry’s hand in his. Harry stiffened for a minute before meeting his gaze hesitantly. Tom tightened his grip on Harry and felt pleasure shoot through his veins as he saw Harry’s Adam’s apple bob. Merlin, what wouldn’t he do to lick that long, enticing, column of Harry’s neck? Everything about Harry was like an aphrodisiac to him._

 

_“Don’t ever say sorry to me. You have no idea how much I wanted the same. But we should wait, my love. It’s for the best.”_

 

_Harry’s eyes widened for a second before he nodded at the taller male. He then moved even closer, leaving no space between them. Tom stiffened for a minute, Harry’s presence, his scent, his touch never failed to bring forth feelings inside him that he didn’t even know had existed._

 

 

_He relaxed after a minute and laid his other hand on their entwined ones._

_“This is enough, Tom. Just being by your side is enough.” Harry softly whispered and Tom felt his heart breaking again._

 

_Harry will leave him._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Why are we here, in the middle of the pitch, Tom?” Harry asked. He looked around and couldn’t understand their reasons for being there. The match had ended hours ago. What were they doing here?_

 

_Tom had just put a finger on his lips when he had asked his boyfriend a few minutes ago where they were going._

 

_After that Harry had felt a strong disillusionment charm wash over him and before he could ask Tom what was going on, those lovely arms had pulled him flush to a hard chest and the horrid feeling of being thrown into a tunnel had overwhelmed him._

 

_When Harry had come to, he’d realised he was standing in the middle of the pitch, Tom’s arm still around his waist._

 

_“Want to see something amazing?” Tom asked Harry, bringing the sixteen year old out of his musings. Harry blinked at the handsome man who was looking very excited for some reason._

_Harry grinned. Tom had never looked so excited about something before. “What?”_

 

_Tom moved closer and Harry gulped. Being so near to Tom was not good for Harry’s heart. He turned stupid in the mere presence of the Head Auror._

 

_“Do you think you can trust me?”_

 

_Harry nodded and noticed how Tom suppressed a flinch at his prompt answer. Tom quickly controlled himself though and closed the distance between them. He was about to ask Tom what was going on when he felt himself being lifted from the ground and into Tom’s arms._

_“Tom!” Harry yelped and instinctively looped his arms around Tom’s neck to support himself. Harry scowled. What was Tom doing?_

 

_He turned to ask his boyfriend the same but his mild irritation melted when he saw the elation on Tom’s beautiful face. Happiness bubbled up inside his chest at the sight._

 

_Tom was looking so happy, almost gleeful. His chest filled with warmth at seeing Tom so happy, ecstatic._

 

_Tom rarely looked this happy. Harry knew Tom always had a fond grin on his face when he was with him. But his eyes - They always, always had some amount of fear or pain in them.  
_

 

_Harry noticed straight away those two awful emotions were not present in his love’s eyes at the moment. They were bright and full of life right now._

_That more than anything made Harry want to hug Tom and never let go._

 

_“Close your eyes, darling,” Tom softly whispered. Harry completely melted into Tom’s arms and closed his eyes._

 

_Tom wished he could kiss Harry but he knew that was something he had no right to. This––this was enough. It is enough._

 

_Voldemort closed his eyes and willed himself to be in air. He murmured the incantation he’d invented and felt his feet leave the ground. Harry must have felt something as his arms tightened around him but he didn’t stop. When he was high enough, he asked Harry to open his eyes._

 

_“Open your eyes, Harry.”_

 

_Harry knew Tom had done some kind of magic. What that was, he couldn’t say. All he’d felt was air rushing past him at great speed._

 

_Harry slowly opened his eyes and shut them again tightly when he realized he was not on the ground anymore. Right, air rushing past him now made sense._

 

_Harry heard Tom’s amused chuckles and warily opened his eyes again. He was greeted by the sight of Tom’s breathtaking handsome face, his silver eyes dancing in amusement, his delectable red lips smirking down at him as his luscious, short dark brown locks moved with the wind that was present so high up in the air._

_“Afraid, Harry?”_

 

_Harry didn’t want to acknowledge what his mind was telling him, but there really was no other explanation._

 

_Tom could fly, he could literally stand on air. And Harry, who was in Tom’s arms, was by default also in air._

 

_Surrounded by Cirrus clouds._

 

_Tom could stay in air without the help of any broomstick.  
_

 

 

_“Is this an illusion?” Harry asked slowly, knowing full well he will not get a nod. As expected, Tom threw his head back and laughed at his question._

 

_Harry felt Tom’s happiness vibrate through him and couldn’t help but grin in return. He didn’t think he had ever seen Tom’s face so full of life and joy._

 

_Harry leaned more into Tom as he took in his surroundings. It was a good thing Tom had such firm grip on him otherwise he would have definitely fallen down to his death. His heart was beating like crazy and he didn’t know whether he should feel afraid or elated. Honestly, he was feeling both things._

 

_Harry could see there were next to no birds flying in the air around him and realised they must be at least 18,000 feet above the ground. There were very few birds which flew so high.  
_

 

_“Did you like the surprise?” Tom asked softly, his eyes fixed on Harry’s face._

 

_Harry nodded. “I love it.” He looked in Tom’s eyes and felt the familiar warm, tender feelings bloom in his heart and envelop his whole being. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”_

 

_Tom felt something pull at his heartstrings as he saw the honesty reflected in Harry’s emerald gaze. “There is no one else I would rather share this with. Only you Harry,” he replied in an equally soft voice._

 

_Harry’s cheek’s reddened and Tom tightened his grip on Harry, knowing full well his nails were digging deep into the young man’s skin._

 

_“Close your eyes, Harry. We are going back.”_

 

_Harry was testing his resolve on a daily basis. It was different when they flirted on dates and he talked about fucking Harry into the mattress, or Harry commented how nice it would feel to make love in the shower. Those were talks, it didn’t matter if they both imagined the scenarios in their heads. But moments like these were what really tested his patience._

 

_Harry looking at him like he was his most precious person unwittingly sent blood rushing to his nether regions. It made him want to touch Harry and make good on every innuendo he’d ever uttered when out on dates. He wanted to love Harry so much that he would forget he had been the one who had vanquished that brilliant light from Harry’s eyes._

 

_Harry tilted his head to a side. “Why can’t I see you fly us down?”_

 

_Tom grinned, his eyes shining with amusement. Harry really was adorable. “You feel funny while apparating with your parents and me, love,” Harry scrunched his nose in disgust, “I am going to descend down at a much higher speed than when I ascended. You won’t be able to cope. Even I had difficulty when I first created the spell. As you are well aware, love, humans are not supposed to be in air.”_

 

 

_Harry’s mouth opened in a soft o, making Tom feel grateful Harry wasn’t sitting on his lap._

 

_“Okay. But can you wake me up when we are a few hundred feet above the ground? I’d like to see with my own eyes how the ground looks from above without a broomstick.”_

 

_Tom smiled gently at his lover. “Of course.”_

 

_Harry closed his eyes and again felt the familiar rush of air around him. He buried his face in the crook of Tom’s neck concentrating on the unique scent of Tom, instead of his surroundings. Tom never failed to make him feel alive, happy; content. How was it even possible for a person to love another so much? Well, he didn’t care. He loved Tom and that was it. It was an indisputable fact  that will never change._

 

_“Harry,” Tom’s voice cut off Harry’s train of thought. Harry reluctantly leaned back and met Tom’s gaze who gestured for him to look down. Harry did._

 

_Harry couldn’t describe how elated, how utterly happy he felt as he saw the ground from above in the air. Sitting on a broomstick and being in air was vastly different from this. Without the broomstick between his legs, it felt very very different._

 

_Being like this in Tom’s arms, while birds flew around them in the vast sky- It was something Harry didn't think he could describe in words. It invoked a feeling in him he didn’t even know had existed. It was like he was- free.  
_

 

_Harry could feel the gravity of earth pulling him and Tom back, the sensation was slight but it was there. Once again it struck Harry how absolutely brilliant his boyfriend was. It must have taken considerable skill and magic to come up with a spell like this._

 

_As they descended, Harry noticed how the air around them changed, the more they went down, the less cool the air became. Harry knew Tom had put a charm around them and that’s why he could breathe easily. He wouldn’t have been able to if it wasn’t for the protective bubble surrounding them._

 

 

_Harry let out a laugh when Tom finally made contact with the green of the Quidditch pitch. He glanced at Tom to thank him again for sharing this with him, but his heart thudded in his chest when their eyes met._

 

_There was something dangerous lurking in Tom’s eyes, something which made Harry’s heart beat faster and sent blood rushing to his member. Harry gulped and lowered his gaze to Tom’s lips. He moistened his suddenly dry lips, wondering how Tom's would feel  against his  once they did kiss. He felt Tom’s fingers dig into his arm and waist and let out a soft whimper._

 

_He glanced back up and a pleasant shiver ran through his whole body as he noticed how those eyes were looking at him. Tom’s pupils were dilated and Harry blamed his lust-dazed mind for thinking there was red bleeding into Tom’s silver irises.  That couldn’t be. He was seeing things again like that time at the Aurora’s office._

 

_Harry tugged Tom closer and was bewildered to see Tom complying._

 

_“Tom-” Harry breathed as he leaned up to brush his lips against Tom._

 

_And Harry’s voice snapped Tom out of his daze._

 

_Tom tilted his head to a side and Harry’s soft lips brushed against Tom’s neck. Harry felt Tom’s Adam's apple against his mouth and sighed inwardly. What was he doing? Hadn’t he promised Tom he wouldn’t ask for more? He tried really hard not to think about how smooth and soft Tom’s skin was._

 

_Harry wanted to whine. Tom was mean._

 

_Tom shouldn’t look at him with so much heat and desire in his eyes if he didn’t want Harry to have stupid thoughts. Because that’s what happened every time whenever he was around Tom and they did anything remotely intimate. He turned stupid and Harry hated feeling stupid. He was a Ravenclaw. He wasn’t stupid in the slightest._

 

_“Harry.”_

 

_Harry snapped out of his thoughts and hesitantly looked up. What was so special about today anyway? It was the second time they had come so close to kissing. And this time, it wasn’t completely Harry’s fault. Tom had looked ready to ravish him few minutes ago, right here on the Quidditch pitch._

 

_Whatever Harry had thought he would see on Tom’s face, he didn’t think he would actually see that damnable fear back in Tom’s eyes._

 

_“Tom–” Tom shook his head and gently lowered Harry back to the ground, keeping one arm around his waist lest Harry falls to the ground in his state. He’d had Harry in his arms for a long time._

 

_Harry closed his eyes to ground himself and dug his shoes into the pitch to reorient himself with the Earth. After he was sure he wouldn’t fall and was able to stand on his own two feet he turned back to Tom. His eyes fluttered open and he felt his heart clench when he saw Tom's face.  
_

 

_Tom smiled sadly at the young man in front of him. “Forgive me, Harry. I shouldn’t have looked at you like that before. I told you I won’t touch you in these two years then I –”_

 

_Tom stopped talking abruptly as Harry closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his waist. The younger male buried his face in Voldemort’s chest and fisted his robes in his hands.  
_

 

_“Stop.” Harry breathed softly against Tom’s robes. He took a deep breath and leaned back to look Tom in the face. Tom was looking at him with an indescribable expression on his face. It was remarkable how Tom could look so stoic while having such a distractively attractive face._

 

_“Stop blaming yourself,” Harry paused and before Tom could say something more self-deprecating, Harry stood on tips of his toes and wound his arms around the neck of his tall boyfriend. He tugged him down and gently brushed his forehead with Tom's.  
_

 

_Harry felt Tom gasp. His cool breath fanned across his face but Harry controlled himself. This wasn’t the time to feel aroused. He stayed in that position for a minute until he felt Tom’s breathing even out._

 

_When he let go, he smiled brightly at Tom who was looking at him as if he couldn’t believe him._

 

_“We both wanted it,” Tom again tried to say something but Harry blinked innocently at him and Tom scowled. His handsome boyfriend pursed his lips into a thin line knowing full well Harry used his eyes to make Tom do at least some things. Harry knew he could have cried a bucket like a teenage girl and tried to seduce him in any way but Tom would still not kiss him._

 

_And Harry wasn’t that desperate. Merlin no. Being beside Tom made him plenty happy. Sometimes he slipped like today, but otherwise they were able to talk and flirt without getting the urge to be physical._

 

_“It’s alright. I get it.” Harry gave Tom a sheepish grin. “Sometimes we both slip.” His yes softened and he gently grasped Tom’s hand in his and gripped it with the other. He looked up and gave Tom a soft smile who looked lost like a – lost child. “It’s alright. Don’t think too much about it._

_Harry blushed. “I’ll try to control myself." He looked at Tom from under his lashes and saw how Tom stiffened.  "I will graduate in about a year. Then nothing can stop us.”_

 

_Tom seemed to want to say something but in the end, sighed and pulled Harry in for a hug, breathing in Harry’s pleasant scent of rivers and woodlands and again wondering how Harry could love him so much._

 

_You’ll change your opinion very soon, Harry. Voldemort felt his chest tighten in pain but he buried the feeling deep inside._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs, that's quite a long chapter, almost 6k words. But I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope everyone had a good time reading it as well. 
> 
> Italics : Flashback 
> 
> If anyone is wondering who the model was Tom got jealous of, it's Jason Morgan as seen in this commercial for Giorgio Armani’s, Acqua di Giò.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Before long, Harry turned seventeen and Tom was left to wonder where did those two years go. It seemed the saying was true after all, time did seem to fly when one was having a good time. It was ironic, that time had given him everything and now the same time will take everything from him. He had promised himself and he intended to keep his promise and tell Harry everything.

 

 

Harry glanced at Tom who was looking outside of the window of the Slytherin manor, a melancholic expression on his beautiful face. Why had Tom brought him to his home?

 

“Harry, what do you know about me?”

 

Harry was startled out of his musings by Tom’s soft voice. Tom turned to him and Harry stiffened as he saw ruby, red eyes blinking back at him. “Tom, your eyes—” Harry stuttered.

 

Tom chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, red eyes.” He sneered at his boyfriend who looked shocked and scared by his sudden change in attitude.

Tom hated putting that expression on Harry’s face.

 

 

Harry felt pain in his chest. His chest hurt for some reason. Why? Why was Tom behaving like this all of a sudden? He wound his arms around himself to stop the shivers going through his body.

 

“This is the result of delving too much into the dark arts, my love.”

 

Harry was getting scared by the minute. Why was Tom acting like this? What was happening? Did he just say dark arts? Before he could voice his thoughts, Tom started speaking again.  “I am not who you think I am. I am not a good person, Harry.”

 

Harry visibly flinched at Tom’s cold tone, he hesitantly lifted his head to meet the ruby gaze of Tom. Tom gave him a sad smile and continued to speak, his ruby eyes which Harry idly thought were as beautiful as his silver ones held nothing but pain and agony in them.

 

“I travelled back in time Harry and changed everything.”

 

 

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“You’ll run from me after this Harry.” Tom whispered softly.

 

 

Harry’s heart clenched painfully and he lifted his hand to touch Tom, to offer him comfort, to reassure his lover that he will stay by his side no matter what, but Tom shook his head in resignation. He did not let Harry touch him.

 

Tom knew Harry won’t stay. Not after knowing the truth.

 

 

 

 

Voldemort told Harry everything. How he’d started the first war, his views on muggles, muggleborns, purebloods. How he’d gone after Harry the first time because of the prophecy. How he’d been reduced to a pitiful state when he had tried to kill Harry as a baby. How in the end he had killed Harry in the graveyard when their wands had refused to fight against each other.

 

 

Voldemort then told Harry about what he’d felt in those two and a half centuries of his reign. How after two centuries he finally decided to do something about the empty feeling in his heart and mind.

 

 

Voldemort stopped speaking and for the first time in his life he felt regret. Harry looked as if his whole world had come crashing down. Why did he tell the green-eyed youth the truth? They were happy together, they would have remained happy. Why did he have to ruin Harry's life again?

 

 

Harry felt numb, he'd never felt so cold in his life. He didn’t know what he should feel after hearing that from the man he loved.

 

The man who had, apparently, murdered him.

 

He didn’t even know what he should think. Was all this just a game to Voldemort — Tom? Did everything they had was a lie?

 

 

Harry started laughing hysterically, unable to believe that he didn’t give two shits about what Tom had done to him in previous timeline. He just wanted to know if what they felt for each other was a lie or some sort of sick game the Dark Lord had played with him, the Boy Who Lived.

 

 

He hated that title.

 

 

If Tom was telling the truth, which Harry believed he was by the way he had been reluctant to be near him, the only question that remained was why Voldemort—No.

Why Tom had agreed to date him?

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

Voldemort looked at Harry with resignation in his eyes. He didn’t know what his-boyfriend wanted from him now. He’d told him everything, what more could they possibly have to talk about? Why wasn’t Harry walking out of the door? “Why, what Harry?”

 

 

Harry closed his eyes and this time when tears slid down his cheeks he didn’t try to stop them. He opened his eyes and looked straight in Tom’s red ones. “Why did you date me? Was it because you wanted revenge?” Harry’s voice broke as he continued. Voldemort clenched his hands so tightly that he broke the skin of his palm. He felt the stickiness of blood in his fists but didn’t open them, too busy feeling agonising pain in his heart at Harry’s words. “Or you sincerely came to like me like I like you?”

 

 

Voldemort felt his blood, Harry’s blood in his veins turn to ice at Harry’s words. What was Harry saying? Why was he even saying anything? Shouldn’t he run and walk away from him forever. Why was he asking something that was so blatantly clear to any passerby who saw them together?

 

 

“Like you—” Voldemort whispered and Harry felt his heart breaking at Voldemort’s cold tone. “Like you,” Voldemort repeated again, softly this time. He didn’t even realise when tears slid down his cheeks for the first time in his long life.

 

 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he closed the distance between them and cupped Tom’s face in his hands who wasn’t even aware he was crying. Voldemort hesitantly covered Harry’s hand with his own and Harry whimpered as he felt the sticky liquid on the back of his hand. It was blood, Tom’s blood he was feeling on the back of his own.

 

 

“Of course I care for you, Harry. Why do you think I asked for two years from you?” Voldemort whispered softly and started crying without inhibition. “It hurt so much when you died. I-I-”

 

 

_It was like I died with you. I killed myself along with you that night._

 

 

Harry didn’t care anymore, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Tom's. It was a chaste kiss but it did what it was meant to. Voldemort stiffened and before Harry knew, he was in Voldemort’s lap as Voldemort devoured his mouth like a man starved for water in a desert.

 

 

Voldemort didn’t know anything in that moment, only Harry’s soft, rose petal lips on his, his hands threading through his hair and tugging the curls at the base of his neck to pull him even closer. Voldemort dazedly thought this is what feels like to kiss the one you love.

 

 

It was a pleasant experience.

 

 

Harry moaned as Voldemort bit his lower lip and darted his tongue inside, not giving him a moment to breathe. He felt Tom mapping the inside of his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other, making him squirm on Voldemort’s lap in the most delicious of ways.

 

 

Harry reluctantly pulled away from Tom, breathing in much needed air. When he again met Tom’s—Voldemort’s ruby red eyes, he was stunned to his core to see so much love and affection in them. Without saying anything Harry leaned in again and kissed the man he loved more than life itself.

 

 

This time when the two males separated, it was because of the growing and unavoidable problem in their nether regions. Harry buried his face in Tom’s shoulder, too embarrassed and turned on to look at Tom. He could feel Tom’s hard member under him and he wanted nothing more than to make love to his boyfriend.

 

But Harry knew now wasn’t the time for that. They’ll have plenty of time later.

 

* * *

 

“Why Harry? Why do you love me even after knowing how I ruined your life,” Voldemort whispered softly.

 

Harry, who had been resting his head on Tom’s chest stiffened as he heard his lover. He knew what Tom was saying, he knew the reason behind Tom’s guilt. Tom felt guilty for having killed him and his parents in the previous timeline. He was traumatized by his death in the graveyard but that was the extent of Tom’s remorse.

 

 

He didn’t care that he had hurt a lot of people. Harry knew he should feel upset but try as he might he couldn’t hate the man whose long fingers were threading through his hair. 

 

 

Harry didn’t know why this particular thought had come in his mind when Tom had told him about what had happened.  But he knew there was reason why he’d thought that. He trusted himself and knew what he had theorized would have been true.

 

 

If Voldemort hadn’t killed him, he was sure they would have still ended up together. He knew himself and he knew they would have fallen for each other against all odds.

 

 

He loved his parents, he loved his godfathers and friends, he really did.

 

But he loved Tom as much as he loved them, maybe even more. That was the only truth of his life.

 

 

Harry moved to get up and Tom’s hand in his hair stilled. Tom withdrew his hand and Harry straightened.

 

Harry looked in his lover’s eyes and smiled softly. “I know what you did,” he  leaned forward and Tom stiffened. “But it’s done. You changed time itself and gave everyone their life back. That’s enough. ” He cupped Tom’s face in his hands and leaned in to brush his lips against his lover’s forehead. “It’s enough.” Harry felt Tom let out a strangled sound but didn’t comment on it. He leaned back slowly and smiled sadly at Tom.

 

 

“Even if you hadn’t killed me, we would have still ended up with each other.” Harry raised his hand to touch Tom’s cheek whose eyes widened as  he felt Harry caress his cheek. “I can only love you.”

 

 

Voldemort's eyes fluttered close as a lone tear slid down his cheek. Harry straddled Tom’s waist and pulled Tom to him so that his lover could rest his head on his shoulder.

 

 

“I’ll always care for you. It’s alright. It’s alright,” Harry said softly as he lovingly caressed his lover’s hair. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Three years later_

 

Harry was sprawled naked on the bed, sheets covering his lower back and legs, as he breathed out small tufts of air from his slightly parted, kiss bruised lips.

 

Voldemort entered his bedroom and his eyes softened as he took in his lover’s-no, his bonded husband’s ethereal form. He didn’t know what he had done to garner and win Harry’s affections but he will never ever do anything to make his love sad again.

 

He strolled to the king sized bed and gently sat down beside his husband’s sleeping form. His eyes took in Harry’s back and heat pooled in his stomach as he saw the many marks he had left on him mere two hours ago.

 

 

Voldemort wanted to lift the sheet and see Harry’s slender legs and thighs covered in similar hickies and bruises. It thrilled him to see his marks on the beautiful man. No matter how much he marked Harry, no matter how much he kissed every inch of Harry, it wasn’t enough. It will never be enough.

 

 

Even after he had absorbed the Ring and Cup’s soul pieces in himself, his body still couldn’t keep Harry’s marks on him, something which made Harry laugh. It didn’t matter, though. The biggest mark that screamed they were each other’s forever sat on their ring fingers, their bonding rings and in Harry’s case his former horcrux, the Gaunt ring as well.

 

He’d given the ring to the best jeweler in magical Britain and had specifically asked him to not touch the stone in any way but make a new ring for it which would make it look less ugly. He would have never allowed something that ugly to rest on his beautiful Harry’s hand. It was undoubtedly a very ugly piece of jewelry. 

 

Tom couldn’t understand why anyone in their right minds would craft something so bad. No wonder it had belonged to his deranged maternal family. Everything about them except for their shared ancestry with Salazar Slytherin was bad.

 

 

Voldemort was so absorbed in his dark thoughts, that he didn’t realise Harry was awake. After they’d gotten married, he and Harry had become even more attuned to each other’s thoughts. If he wasn’t so distracted he would have felt Harry’s presence, a pleasant hum at the back of his head.

 

Harry slowly rose from the bed and Voldemort jerked as Harry draped himself over his back, his chin resting on his shoulder.

 

 

“What’s the matter, darling? You are thinking too loud,” Harry said, his voice groggy and hoarse from sleep.

 

 

Voldemort shook his head and gently brought Harry’s hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to the palm. He heard Harry sigh in contentment and smiled. “Nothing, my love.” He turned a little and locked his gaze with the emerald ones of his love. Harry smiled softly and Voldemort sighed before maneuvering Harry to lay down on the bed again.

 

“Rest. I’ll join you in a minute.”

 

 

Harry smiled sleepily and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.  He was a little tired since they’d made love six times in a row.  He wanted to sleep for a good nine or ten hours. They had the whole weekend to himself and he won’t be called for his healing duties to St Mungos for next two months. 

 

 

Tom’s eyes softened again as he took in Harry’s peaceful state. He glanced at his clothes and waved a hand over them. Next second, his button down shirt and dress pants had joined Harry’s clothes on the couch in the room. He went to his side of the bed and climbed in carefully and covered himself and Harry with the cool sheets.

 

 

Harry automatically reached for Tom, his hand outstretched to touch his husband.  Tom’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he pulled Harry by his wandering arm to his chest. Harry groaned in contentment as he snuggled into his naked chest and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, it's finally done. Next two chapters will be extras.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the story!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Harry leaned back on the tree and grinned fondly at the sight in front of him. He’d never thought Nagini and Callum would get along so well. It felt nice to see Tom’s Amethystine python and Callum playing with each other.

 

Tom’s python preferred Tom and his company and Harry had been pleasantly surprised with how quickly Nagini had warmed up to Callum, his Emerald tree boa. He’d thought Nagini would be upset with another snake taking her master’s affection and her space but that hadn’t been the case. Nagini thought of Callum as her little brother and Harry couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought. It was nice his and Tom’s pets got along so well.

 

Tom enjoyed Hedwig’s company a lot too, something which had surprised Harry. He'd thought the man would only like reptiles, what with him being the Heir of Slytherin and all. Tom had laughed when he'd told him about his assumptions.

 

_"So, I should only like reptiles?" Tom asked, his brow arched. He knew he was very proud of his ancestor but to think he only liked snakes— that was going a bit too far. He'd wanted a hawk when he was a child but Hogwarts didn’t allow that._

 

_Harry averted his gaze, light blush staining his cheeks. "You are way too proud of the fact that he is your ancestor."_

_Tom had told him he had taken great pleasure in speaking parseltongue in previous timeline. He’d deliberately used the ability to instill fear in the opposition. It wasn't a reach to think Tom might have been obsessed with snakes._

 

_And, Harry knew how much Tom loved Magnus, Salazar's basilisk._ _Tom hadn't been able to answer when he'd asked who he loved more, Magnus or Nagini?  
_

 

_Harry knew how much Tom enjoyed when he confessed his love to him in the language only they knew. He could speak parseltnogue because he was soul bonded to Tom. It felt nice to talk to Tom in the ancient tongue of serpents._

 

_Harry snapped out of his musings as he heard Tom's laugh. He turned to his husband and his words died in his throat as he saw the pure joy on Tom's face. Tom looked so carefree, so content in that moment. Harry was glad he could make Tom smile._

 

_Tom met Harry’s gaze and tugged him closer. He gently cupped Harry’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to his husband’s._

 

_“You are the reason I am happy, Harry,” Tom hissed in between kisses, making Harry shiver in his arms. He leaned back and looked in the deep green pools of his husband and stroked Harry’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have been happy if it wasn’t for you.”_

 

_Harry smiled softly and pulled Tom down for another kiss._

 

Harry knew his husband was thinking of getting a hawk so that Hedwig might have some company. His snowy owl got along with both of their snakes and Harry knew Hedwig would appreciate if another bird was in the house.

 

 

_“Should be fun, don’t you think so, darling?” Tom threaded his hands through Harry’s hair, reveling in the soft texture. “I wonder how Hedwig would react to having another bird in the house.”_

 

_Harry pressed a soft kiss at Tom’s nape in answer. “I am sure she will be affronted at first,” Harry chuckled and bit the soft skin above the collarbone. “Then they are going to become the best of friends.”_

 

_Tom hummed and continued to caress Harry’s hair. He couldn’t pull Harry up to him and kiss him like he wanted to, he had to follow the rules of their game._

 

_Harry had come up with an interesting idea few months ago. It was satisfying when he was the one making Harry groan and squirm under him, nothing was more pleasurable to him than making love to Harry._

 

_When Harry did the same to him - it was agonizing. He had to go by Harry’s pace and Harry took his time before he finally allowed him relief. It felt good when Harry lowered himself on his cock, his head thrown back, his pale skin shining with perspiration, a rosy flush to his cheeks._

 

_Tom wanted to pull Harry to him so that he could feel every inch of that slender body against his, run his fingers through that gorgeous back and caress that lovely face._

_Sadly, he couldn’t do so._

 

 

Harry blushed as he realised what he was doing. He shook his head to clear his mind. This wasn’t the time to remember their sex life. He glanced back at the ground and laughed when he saw Nagini slithering to a cluster of rocks nearby while Callum stayed in his place.

 

 

Harry smiled to himself and started walking back in the direction of his house. He had a big dinner to plan after all. The two will tell him or Tom if they wanted to spend the night in the forest.

 

 

 

As soon as Harry entered the kitchen, Hedwig flew in from the open window and nuzzled her face against his cheek. Harry laughed and petted her Head. She really was a beautiful owl, one of a kind, and Harry was glad she was his. After Hedwig was satisfied, she flew back out of the same window.

 

Harry gazed at the autumn sky for a minute before turning his attention back to the dinner. He had a lot of dishes he had to prepare, it was good he had purchased everything the day before. His mom, dad and their friends would be coming by that evening and Harry wanted everything to be perfect for them. He couldn’t count on Tom to help him with this.

 

Tom was not very good at cooking even though he was brilliant at potions. Then again, Severus and his mother were wonderful at it too, but were horrible at cooking, a fact which amused his father a lot. His dad and Remus liked cooking while Sirius and Regulus preferred take outs and elves cooking.

 

 

Harry glanced at his husband who was sitting on the kitchen counter and sighed. Tom was so bloody obsessed with that, frankly, ugly wand. He didn’t know what he could do to divert his attention away from it except offer himself.

Harry frowned to himself as the thought came in his mind. He wasn’t in the mood to be fucked right now. He had work to do.

 

Harry didn’t know whether he should be mortified or smug that only he could compete with that stupid piece of wood. If it was a choice between him and that wand, Tom always chose him.

 

Harry liked his own, Holly and Tom’s Yew wand. Both the wands worked well for either of them and the fact that even their wands were connected made a warm feeling bloom in his  heart.

 

No wonder he and Tom had not been able to hurt each other in previous timeline. Tom had told him with a stony expression that that must have been the reason why they had been encased in a golden cage and unable to harm the other. They couldn’t have hurt each other because of their wands.

The only reason he had died was because Tom had broken the connection between their wands and had sent a cutting hex straight at his chest. Harry hadn’t been able to defend himself.  

 

Harry knew how much he’d blushed when Ollivander had given him his wand when he had turned eleven.

 

 

_“Oh! That’s remarkable, young Harry,” Garrick Ollivander exclaimed as the eleven year old flicked the holly and phoenix feather wand. “You are a special wizard, my boy.”_

 

_Harry looked curiously at the man who just smiled fondly at him and started wrapping his wand._ _“Why?” Harry asked softly. He wasn’t special. He was just Harry._

 

_Ollivander chuckled as he wrapped the wand for young Harry Potter._

 

_“Oh, but you are.” He handed the wrapped wooden box to Harry and smiled good naturedly at the child. “The phoenix whose feather rests in your wand only gave one other feather.” Harry blinked and Ollivander couldn’t help but think kids were really innocent. “Just one other. And do you know in whose wand that feather resides?”_

 

_Harry shook his Head in denial. “No, sir. I don’t.”_

 

_Ollivander smiled gently as he answered the child. This child will undoubtedly be a great wizard like Tom Riddle. “Head Auror, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”_

 

_Harry’s eyes widened in delight as he heard that._

 

Garrick Ollivander had sent him and Tom the biggest bouquet of flowers ever at their wedding. The man was very happy with their union. Tom hadn't understood then why he'd blushed when he'd read the man's note.

 

**|** _Of course you belong with each other. I wish you the utmost happiness in life._ **|**

 

Harry knew very well why their wands had refused to work against each other but he couldn’t help but think there was a bigger reason behind them having brother wands. Maybe he was a romantic and had come up with something by himself. But the way tears had gathered in Tom’s eyes, he didn’t think his theory was that far-fetched.

 

_“Don’t you think there is a reason we ended up having wands from the same phoenix?”_

 

_“What?” Tom asked quietly. He tried not to think about that day as much as possible._

 

_Harry saw the conflict, the misery on Tom’s face and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his bonded’s waist. He looked up in his husband’s eyes and smiled softly. He had forgiven Tom for whatever he had done. Tom just had to forgive himself, he shouldn’t suffer anymore._

 

_“I love you.” Harry felt his heart skip a beat as Tom’s eyes widened, his strong arms tightening around Harry’s waist. “Our love is eternal. My love for you is eternal, Tom. Just like a phoenix is. Is it any wonder we ended up sharing wand cores? Don’t you think this where we were always supposed to be? Together, in each other’s arms.  We were born to be with each other.”_

 

_“Harry—” Tom stuttered. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say in response to that?_

 

_“You love me, Tom.” Harry whispered. “That’s why you were so traumatized after my death. You and I can only be with each other. Our very souls are connected. That’s why our wands share cores. We were always supposed to end like this. This is the only truth of our lives.”_

 

_Tom didn’t even realise as tears slipped from his eyes, his chest tightened as Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against his, threading his hands through his hair._

 

_“Shh, my love,” Harry whispered and kissed the tears that had leaked from Tom’s eyes. He leaned back and stroked his husband’s cheek. “You needn’t suffer anymore.”_

 

Harry opened the fridge and took out the bowl of cream. Ollivander hadn’t been the only person who had sent him and Tom well wishes. Even Dumbledore had sent him and Tom a bouquet of flowers, much to Tom’s disdain. Harry had carefully sent a polite reply back to his Headmaster.

 

Sometimes Harry couldn’t understand why Tom hated Dumbledore so much. He frowned as he placed the bowl on the marble counter.

 

Okay, he did understand why Tom didn’t like Dumbledore. But the man had requested to duel with Tom after he’d graduated from Hogwarts and married Tom.  Harry knew  Tom had only agreed because he had left the school.

 

 

Dumbledore had politely asked for a dueling match as a good lesson for children. Kids could learn a lot from seeing Head Auror, Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore duel.

 

They had learned a lot.

 

Harry cannot forget how Tom had looked when he had dueled his school’s Headmaster. His husband had looked glorious in his navy blue robes ( Harry had picked them out himself ). He had been a vision to see and Harry hadn’t been happy that the whole bloody school and ministry workers had also got to see his husband.

 

Harry had even heard Severus tell his mom that Flitwick had said that duel was reminiscent of when Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald. Though, this time it was Dumbledore who had lost.

 

Harry had just smiled when they had asked whose side he had been on even though all of them had known his answer. He was on his husband’s side. He had full faith in his husband and knew there was no way Tom could lose.

 

The odd thing was, Tom had been angry because he had won.

 

_“No, you don’t understand, love.” Tom sneered as he looked at the wand with weird makings on it. Yes, he had won it from Dumbledore, yes it worked brilliantly. He still liked using his Yew wand but there was something bigger at work here. “You don’t know Albus Dumbledore, love. He doesn’t do anything without a reason.” Tom remembered the gentle smile on the old man’s face when he had handed him the wand. No, something was wrong with this fucking wand._

 

_Harry sighed. There was no point making Tom see sense. He just stood on his toes and kissed his cheek. Tom pulled him in for a hug and buried his face in his neck._

 

_“I just can’t get it out of my mind, darling. I need to know why he wanted to duel with me. And he was happy he lost.” Tom whined in Harry’s neck. “Dumbledore can’t be happy about losing to me Harry. He can’t.” Tom paused and whispered the next words. “He hates me.”_

 

_Harry smiled softly and stroked Voldemort’s hair. “Maybe he regrets what he did too, Tom.” Harry leaned back from the embrace and pinched Tom’s cheek, making the taller male scowl. “You may not be a Ravenclaw like me but you are the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw. I am sure you’ll figure out his reasons.”_

 

Harry sighed as he realised what he was doing. This wasn’t the time to reminisce.

The food wasn’t going to prepare itself and his parents, Sirius, Remus, Severus and Regulus were looking forward to this dinner. He needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts and concentrate on the matter at hand.

 

 

“Tom,” Harry called as he went back to the fridge to get the chocolate. “I need your help.”

 

Tom blinked as he heard Harry’s voice. He frowned at the wand in his hand before sighing and closing his eyes. He wasn’t getting anywhere with it today, he should just leave it for his next holiday. “Coming, Harry.” He laid the wand on the counter and laughed when he saw Harry gesturing to the cream and chocolate.

 

It seemed Harry needed his help in making the desserts. They both knew he won't have any problems in mixing the ingredients.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashback
> 
> I don't know why I like making Tom the master of the Elder Wand, I just do.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harry shut his eyes again as pain flared in his head. God, it hurt so much! He couldn’t even muster the energy to open his eyes. What had happened to him?

 

Gradually, the pain receded and Harry slowly opened his eyes.

 

A cold shiver of dread went down Harry’s spine when he saw the vast expanse of white in front of him, he was even sitting on white marble floor. What the hell?! Where was he? Why was he here? He was in the Little Hangleton graveyard with Voldemort—

 

Harry stilled as everything came back to him in a rush. Voldemort had broken the connection between their wands before sending a cutting hex straight at his—

 

Harry hesitantly glanced down at his chest and a strangled sound left his mouth as he saw his clean white shirt.

 

Tears slid down his cheeks as he realised what had happened to him. He was dead. There was no wound on the pristine white shirt he was wearing. He wasn’t even wearing his own clothes anymore.

Voldemort had slashed his chest open, putting an end to his life forever. The man had finally killed him as he’d wanted to since Harry had been born.

 

“Harry.”

 

Harry stiffened as he heard someone call his name. He knew that voice, he’d heard it before, he just couldn’t recall from where. But why was anyone here? He was dead, wasn’t he? Nobody should be here.

 

Harry couldn’t see anything for a while but slowly the fog cleared and Harry clutched his chest in pain as he saw the same handsome boy he had seen in the diary and chamber of secrets stroll towards him.

 

“W–why are y-you here? You—your older self killed me—isn’t that enough?”

 

Harry flinched violently when he felt a cool hand land on his shoulder. He will not look up! Why was Tom Riddle even here anyway? Couldn’t the man let him be? He was dead, wasn’t he? What more did Voldemort want from him?

 

Tom smiled sadly at the fourteen year old on the floor, remnants of tears clearly visible on his cheeks.

 

Voldemort, his real self, didn’t know that he had gone and killed his own soul.

 

“Harry, you are not dead, not completely anyway.” Tom grinned wryly as he continued. “You can still go back to the world of the living. My soul piece in you which gave you the ability to speak to snakes is dead.” He looked around the white place and chuckled bitterly. “Voldemort killed himself. I killed my own soul.”

 

Harry didn’t know what Tom was talking about but he decided he might as well listen to Tom while he was here. He’d come to care for Tom when he had talked to him and only he knew how broken his heart had been when he’d realised it was Voldemort.

 

It wasn’t like Riddle could hurt him anymore anyway, there was no harm in listening to what he had to say.

 

Harry slowly raised his head to look at Tom who was wearing similar clothes to his own, pristine white trousers and button down white shirt.

 

“How? How come your soul piece was in me?” Harry’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait—you are that soul piece?”

 

Tom gestured to the bench and Harry nodded before getting up and walking with Tom towards it. He wondered for a moment where it had come from, it hadn’t been there before, Harry was sure of that.

 

Tom told Harry everything. He told him how his fear of death had driven him to create horcruxes, multiple times. His soul had been so unstable at the time he had come for Harry that a small part had split from him and had latched onto Harry when he had died from the rebound curse.

 

Tom then told Harry that he could go back if he wished, that he wasn’t dead.

 

“You can go back, Harry,” Tom said softly, “you are not dead.”

 

“Why?” Harry asked, his voice equally soft.  “Why would you help me? You hate me and everything I am.” Harry tried to stop the tears falling from his eyes but failed.

 

Tom stiffened when he saw the boy’s tears. He didn’t know how to help Harry.

 

Harry didn’t know what he had done to deserve this. What had he done that was so wrong? He was beaten and locked in a cupboard for most of his life. His parents, who he cared for a lot, had to go and have a kid in war time, uncaring of the fact what would it mean for the child if something happened to them or their friends.

 

Everyone only saw the bloody boy who lived. Not him, never him.

 

Ron and Hermione, his friends, they’d been horrible to him this past year. Sometimes Harry thought they liked controlling him. Everyone either gawked at him like he was a bloody animal in a zoo or were creepily obsessed with him because he didn’t die but his parents did.

 

He hated that disgusting title, the boy who lived.

 

Dumbledore, the man who claimed to care for him never showed it. The man would have stopped him from competing in the tournament if he actually cared. But he didn’t. Everyone knew it was wrong for him to participate, but no, he had to enter. His friend died right in front of his eyes by Pettigrew’s hand and now he is supposed to go back and fight Voldemort again?

 

No. Never.

 

Not a chance in hell.

 

He needed peace and quiet. And if he was getting a chance, he was taking it. There are plenty of wizards who can stop Voldemort, it was not his problem anymore. It should have never been his problem.

 

Harry knew he couldn’t kill anyone anyways, that wasn’t him. He wasn’t a murderer. He knew the wizarding populace will revere him and become creepier if he comes back from the dead. No ! He didn’t want any part of that !

 

Killing Voldemort will not bring his parents back. It will not give him back his childhood. It will not take away all the suffering he went through.

 

Harry didn’t realise when Tom pulled him in for a hug. He tried to break free from the cage of man’s arms but Tom didn’t let go.

 

“Oh, Harry. You are such a good boy.” Tom whispered in Harry’s hair. “I am sorry for what I did to you and your parents. I am so sorry.”

 

For a while, the two remained like that. Harry had given up when he’d realised he was fighting a losing battle. When Tom finally loosened his hold around him, he leant back.

 

Harry warily glanced up at Tom, trying to see if he was being made a fool of again. It wouldn’t be the first time Tom had made an idiot out of him. But when their eyes met, Harry saw no deception or deceit in Tom’s ruby eyes, only warmth and kindness.

 

“Was it a lie when you said that you didn’t have a home to go back to? That you wanted to stay at Hogwarts as long as you could.”

 

Tom went rigid for a moment before relaxing. He maneuvered himself and Harry on the bench in a way so that Harry was still leaning into him. After he was satisfied with their positions, Harry wasn’t putting any distance between them, he began to talk.

 

Tom started from the beginning. How he was seen as a devil child at the orphanage he was born at. How some children had butchered his pet snake then laughed at him when he’d looked at the dead body, his eyes filled with pain and grief. They’d relished in the fact that they had taught the freak a lesson. How Dumbledore judged him from the get go because of his ability to speak to snakes. How the matron, Mrs. Cole, had threatened to give him electric shocks and lock him in a mental institution if he didn’t stop his freakish behaviour.

 

Tom didn’t lie about his sadistic tendencies, he was cruel and didn’t care if he killed. He’d become so bitter and angry that after one point, he had just stopped caring. The only person he remotely felt sorry for killing was his father. Harry’s parents were different, he wouldn’t have cared if they weren’t related to Harry.

 

Tom expected Harry to react in some emotional way, that’s how Harry was. But he didn’t expect Harry to wrap his arms around his neck and sob in his chest.

 

Harry couldn’t help but cry after hearing what Tom had gone through. Harry knew it didn’t justify what Tom had done, but he could understand why he turned out the way he did. He could understand how Tom must have felt in that orphanage. Harry had felt the same at his relatives’ house.

 

If God did exist somewhere, then he and Tom should be happy with each other. They are the only ones who could understand each other. He had liked Tom when he had talked to him in his second year. He had no doubt that Tom would come to love him too. They understood each other on a level no one could.

 

Harry leant back after a while and wiped his cheeks. When he glanced at Tom again, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the tears in his ruby eyes.

 

“No–no. Don’t. Don’t cry.” Harry leaned in and wiped the tears from Tom’s cheeks, unaware that Tom had frozen in shock at his action. He gently cradled Tom’s face in his hands and smiled softly.

 

“Make a wish that in next life we’ll be with each other and be happy together.” He hesitated before speaking again, drawing his hands back to himself. “Don’t hurt anyone again, please. Don’t become like the very people who hurt you, Tom. Hurt them with words, be angry with them but don’t kill them. People are bad everywhere, Tom.” He smiled sadly, “it’s best to just let them be.”

 

Voldemort closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Alright, Harry. alright.” He chuckled and Harry blinked in confusion. “I doubt any God will heed my wishes, but—” Tom stroked Harry’s cheek, wondering if this was the reason why this boy was supposed to defeat him. “If you wish it, it may happen.”

 

Harry grinned and laid his hand on top of Tom’s. “I want that to happen, more than anything else. We deserve to be happy, and we are the only ones who could make each other happy.” 

 

Tom smiled softly before rising from the bench and offering his hand to Harry. Harry took the hand without hesitation and both the males made their way to the train that had materialized out of nowhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is why Harry didn't come back to life after Voldemort killed him in the graveyard.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
